Blocks used to form landscaping walls, such as retaining walls and decorative walls, are well known. Often, homeowners or hardscaping professionals build walls by stacking cast blocks having planar top and bottom surfaces. Alternatively, natural stone walls may be formed by skilled personnel in a labor intensive process.
Several cast blocks have been marketed having a textured front face. Examples of textured front faces are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,643; D529,195; D532,910; D619,732; D482,133 and United States Patent Application Publication 2009/0277121. U.S. Pat. No. D529,628 illustrates an example of a block having imitation grout lines formed in its front face.
There is a need for improved cast blocks for forming walls.